


「乔治韦斯莱x你」呼吸行走死亡

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *打乙女tag我有点虚的*G*🔪
Relationships: 乔治 韦斯莱 弗雷德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 2





	「乔治韦斯莱x你」呼吸行走死亡

安吉丽娜不在把戏坊的套间过夜的时候，乔治的胸口便属于我安睡的位置。

虽然他一开始总是嫌弃我重，但是打心底我知道他喜欢这样，有些什么压在心上的感觉使他觉得踏实。

他在浅浅地呼吸，还很年轻的心脏在胸腔内违背着主人的意志健康地跳动。

每个没有旁人的夜里，那个禁忌的名字会从他的口唇中滑出。

拍拍他的胸口能使皮肉下疯狂跳动的器官恢复正常的节奏，或者咬上他偷偷冒出胡茬的下巴。

哦，你好啊，毛绒绒。

只有在最深的黑暗里乔治的眼睛才会闪闪发光。

乔治和弗雷德一样偏爱取一些奇奇怪怪的小昵称，玩笑人生是他们的态度，或者说主要是弗雷德的态度。

现在只有他了，他开始回想作为乔治·韦斯莱个体，他该说怎么样的，冲动的、理智的、热情的、冷漠的？

我认为乔治他并没有找到答案，他只是越来越像弗雷德，至少表现得越来越像。

他迷路了，我想领着他安全地回到家中，可是家在哪里？乔治和安吉丽娜地理上的家在奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村，他们已经有了个男孩弗雷德。

即使这样乔治仍是更多地住在把戏坊的套间里，和我。

明天是哈利和金妮为又一个来到这个世界的新生命庆祝的特殊日子，乔治温柔地摸着我的耳朵在斜射进日光的窗台前读信。

看，他们叫他阿不思·西弗勒斯·斯内普。

新生命呵，我忍不住在乔治的臂弯里蹭了蹭，我还能陪他多久。

所有人都挤在陋居里，死去的人类的空位被新到的生命所填补。詹姆斯·西里亚斯·波特好奇地隔着婴儿床的防护栏试图戳戳小阿不思的脸蛋，小东西大哭起来，打败神秘人的救世主手足无措地用目光搜寻妻子的身影。

赫敏给了我一个大大的拥抱。

噢，我一直在想你。她说。

罗恩不怎么喜欢我，确切的说他不喜欢看到我粘着乔治，但他没有勇气将这一切表现出来。

乔治跟他的妻子安吉丽娜打招呼，与他的母亲韦斯莱夫人拥抱，和他的兄弟寒暄，带着真心实意的面具谈论着魁地奇和玩笑商店，并在提起弗雷德时无懈可击。

他端着杯子在人群中行走、微笑，猩红的领带和闪光的袖扣昭示着他丰富的物质生活，谁会质疑他过得不好呢。

这会是我看到的所有关于乔治·韦斯荒诞怪异的真实生活。

我知道我快走到尽头，乔治也感觉到了。

你要去找他了，是吗。又是一天只有我们两个的夜里，乔治抱着我的手臂比以往都要紧。

谢谢你为我所做的一切。他说。就像当初你为小天狼星做的那样，我明白。

这里。他将手放在心口。只会在自然规律中停止它的跳动。

即使我知道他并不想。

可是，作为一个猫狸子，我已经走完了我所有的生命。

END


End file.
